On the moon
by Lycka
Summary: Après avoir ramené River de leur soirée au tour de Darillium, le Docteur vient se poser dans leur cocon, une dernière fois, laissant aller ses émotions, dans l'espoir de les oublier... *Eleven/River*


**Titre**: On the moon  
**Rating**: K  
**Pairing**: Eleven/River  
**Diclaimer**: Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, le show non plus!  
**Note**: je vous conseille d'écouter "The moon song" qui m'a inspiré pour cette fic ^^ (et foncez voir Her si vous ne l'avez pas vu !).

* * *

**On the moon**

*'*

_I'm lying on the moon  
My dear, I'll be there soon  
It's a quiet and starry place  
Time's we're swallowed up  
In space we're here a million miles away_

Enfoncé profondément sur sa chaise, son chapeau à la main, le nœud papillon toujours bien ajusté, il regardait la Terre, pensif.

Il venait souvent ici, après des aventures un peu trop turbulentes ou trop chargée en émotion. Cette vision de cette si belle planète avait le don de l'apaiser.

Mais ce soir, même la beauté ne pouvait pas le délaisser de la douleur qu'il ressentait. On pouvait encore voir sur son visage les traces de larme, celles qui laissaient couler quand personne n'était là pour le regarder. Celles que personne ne sècheraient jamais, éternellement invisibles.

S'il avait été l'humain ordinaire, il sera sans doute en train de boire de l'alcool. Il l'aurait fait, s'il ne trouvait pas le goût et l'après coup aussi désagréable.

Car ce soir, River n'était pas là avec lui et ne le serait plus jamais.

_There's things I wish I knew  
There's no thing I'd keep from you  
It's a dark and shiny place  
But with you my dear  
I'm safe and we're a million miles away_

_**« Hello sweetie »**_

Cette phrase, il avait tellement aimé l'entendre. Le sourire charmeur qui l'accompagnait, le rire qui suivait, la voix chaude qui formait ses mots, les marques d'amour qui en découlait. La masse de cheveux blonds bouclés qui lui chatouillait le visage quand elle s'avançait un peu trop près, pour le rendre délicieusement mal à l'aise. Ce tout qui était inaccessible maintenant.

Il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir combien de temps ils avaient vécu ensemble. Si le terme était approprié. Toutes leurs aventures avait du se compter en centaines d'années. Et ce n'était même pas lui qui allait la voir pour la dernière fois.

Techniquement, c'était lui. Mais il n'aurait pas le même visage, pas les mêmes souvenirs, pas les mêmes sentiments. Elle allait mourir sous les yeux d'un homme qui ne l'aurait pas encore connu et il imaginait sa peine.

Ce n'était même pas un point fixe. Il pouvait encore aller la sauver, lui dire de revenir ou de vivre une centaine d'aventures différentes pour l'empêcher d'y aller.

Mais si elle n'y allait pas, il ne la rencontrerait jamais et il ne pourrait pas la sauver. Car il sait très bien qu'un destin bien plus funeste peut lui arriver, s'il décidait de ne pas la laisser faire son expédition.

Peut être qu'il n'aurait pas pu la sauver de Madame Kovarian. Peut être qu'elle l'aurait laissé mourir. Peut être qu'il n'aurait jamais rencontré Amy et Rory. Peut être qu'elle n'aurait donc jamais existé. Et c'était un risque qu'il ne voulait pas prendre.

C'était sans doute très égoïste. Mais tout autant que de vouloir contrôler et dicter sa vie. Il avait suffisamment détruit de vie pour laisser sa femme partir comme elle l'entendait.

Il se sentait impuissant. Ce sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti de puis la fameuse guerre du temps.

Il n'avait pas pu cacher ses larmes quand il avait vu son air émerveillé devant les tours de Darillium. Elle avait ri et lui avait dit que c'était la plus belle chose qu'elle avait pu voir dans sa vie. Quand elle avait tourné la tête, elle était surprise de voir ces petites perles couler sur son visage. Elle avait voulu lui demander pourquoi mais il avait juste sourit et elle s'était ravisée. Le sourire qui voulait tout et rien dire à la fois. Le sourire qui disait qu'il ne raconterait rien.

Alors elle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et elle avait commencé à lui parler. De leur dernière aventure, de leur dernière soirée chez Jack, de leur dernière rencontre avec Rose Tyler, qui avait dû penser qu'ils n'étaient qu'un couple tout droit sorti d'un asile de fou. Car elle n'était pas bête, elle savait qu'il ne lui dirait rien. Alors elle prenait la parole, le berçant de ses histoires, pour que son armure devienne moins dure peu à peu.

Il l'avait laissé parler longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'un silence naturel s'installe entre eux. Ils regardaient le miracle qui était sous leurs yeux, la beauté immortelle de l'endroit, sans un mot de plus, mais avec une atmosphère moins chargée.

Ce soir là, il lui a même accordé un baiser sans qu'il essaie de s'en échapper. Il n'avait pas la force pour les jeux de séduction, aussi agréable et drôle étaient ils. Alors il s'était allé à cet élan d'affection qui avait pourtant le don de rendre son cerveau complètement vide. Car avec River, ce n'était pas comme avec les autres. Avec River, cela réveillait des sentiments qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir.

Elle lui avait alors offert son plus beau sourire. Son dernier.

_**« See you soon sweetie »**_

_We're lying on the moon  
It's a perfect afternoon  
Your shadow follows me all day  
Making sure that I'm  
Okay and we're a million miles away_

Et le voilà, seul alors que c'était leur endroit à eux, sur la lune, à regarder la planète qui l'avait accueilli alors qu'il avait perdu la sienne.

C'était elle qui lui avait fait aimer ce lieu si unique, car complètement vide en face d'un monde où la vie grouillait. Elle regardait la Terre, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Être proche et si loin en même temps. Elle pensait à ses parents et se disait que de cette manière, peut être qu'elle veillait un peu sur eux.

C'était leur havre de paix, où tout était calme pour un moment, un moment trop court car il fallait courir. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de courir. Sauf ce soir. Ce soir il en avait le droit.

Il regarda à côté de lui et elle n'était pas là. Elle ne le serait plus jamais. Et lui, ne pourrait plus revenir ici, sans que quelque chose ne manque. Cet endroit n'avait plus de sens.

Alors il se releva, pris sa chaise, ouvrit la porte du Tardis et s'arrêta.

_**« See you 'round River Song »**_

Et il ferma la porte sans regarder en arrière et sans s'accorder une dernière larme.

* * *

**Hummm je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite, j'ai eu pas mal de difficultés à faire de cette histoire quelque chose qui tienne un minimum la route alors que de base, c'était assez clair dans ma tête. Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire sur ces deux là, c'est un premier essai, pas raté je pense, mais définitivement à améliorer.**

**Merci de m'avoir lu **


End file.
